Hydronic heating or cooling systems deliver warm or cool liquid through conduits to heat or cool surfaces such as floors (radiant floor heating/cooling) or walls (radiant wall heating/cooling). Some such systems deliver liquid through conduits to multiple zones. In conventional systems, multiple zone valves are used to regulate the flow of liquid to each of the conduits. In other words, there is one zone valve for every zone in the dwelling.
A problem with these multi-zone hydronic systems is that the supply manifold is complex and expensive, requiring individual actuators to actuate each of the zone valves.
In view of this shortcoming, an improvement on this prior art would thus be highly desirable.